


Fears and Fortunes

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aeroplanes, Comfort, Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark doesn't like heights, Fernando doesn't like flying…</p><p>*Set Pre-USA GP 2001*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears and Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> So in this article about driver fears, Fernando says he doesn’t like aeroplanes and Mark says he doesn’t like heights and claustrophobia… which is basically aeroplanes. I need a Webbonso fic for this. Back in their early F1 days, sharing a flight and both quietly freaking out.
> 
> http://thepagemistress.tumblr.com/post/94748686761/so-in-this-article-about-driver-fears-fernando

_Deep breaths, this is going to be Ok…_

Fernando does this every time: tries to convince himself that he can get through this journey without panicking. He never does. He never makes it through the whole thing. At some point he’ll rush to the bathroom to throw up, his nerves getting the better of him until it’s too much for his body to handle. He can always tell when it’s coming. The hot perspiration running down the back of his neck even though he’s shivering. “Light panic attacks” his doctor had told him. _Try and avoid those situations if you can, Mr Alonso._ That would have been great if he wasn’t a Formula One driver. He has to put himself in that situation once a fortnight on average. So he dealt with it. He had tried calming herbal tablets but they never worked. Nothing ever worked.

He closes his eyes, breathing deeply.

He doesn’t feel the man standing beside him.

He doesn’t see the panic in his observer’s eyes when he realises he’s got a window seat.

“Excuse me, mate?” It’s a soft voice. It startles Fernando’s eyes open. He turns and looks up at the man standing beside him.

“Yes?”

“I’m… Errh… I’m in that seat…” The man says softly, his voice shaking a little. That catches Fernando off guard but nevertheless he stands, letting the other driver slide between him and the seat in front. Fernando observes him as he falls into the seat next to the window looking extremely pale. That confuses the Spaniard more.

“Are you Ok?” Fernando asks calmly. Or as calmly as he can as the aeroplane rumbles into life. The man beside him scoffs, leaning forwards and resting his head against the seat in front.

“…Yeah… I’m… Yeah, I’m good…” Fernando doesn’t believe it for a second.

“Am Fernando.” He says, trying to not let a silence settle between them. He gets a small laugh from the man to his left.

“Yeah, I’m aware of that actually…”

“Am sorry, but do not know your name…” Fernando admits sheepishly.

“Mark…”

“Well, Mark, you are not Ok.” Fernando says as the flight attendants begin their safety demonstration. Mark falls back in his chair, pulling at the already loose collar of his shirt.

“Alright, you caught me…”

“Can I help?” Fernando tries, desperate to keep himself distracted from the fact the airport is moving further away.

“Not really…” The words _everything will be Ok_ stay resting on Fernando’s lips as the engine kicks up a gear. Mark frowns at him as Fernando settles himself back into his chair, closing his eyes again. “What’s up with you?” Mark tries. Fernando just shakes his head. The Australian observes Fernando closely, the way his body tensed quickly, the way the speed of the aeroplane is making him dig his fingers painfully into the armrests. It’s on impulse that Mark grabs for his hand, locking their fingers together. Fernando gasps in confusion and fear as the plane lurches upwards. He grips tighter to Mark’s hand.

“It’s alright…” Mark breathes in his ear. “Everything is fine. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

“Do not… Not like…”

“That’s fine, mate. But I’m here. Everything is good.” Mark whispers desperately, holding his back firmly to the disappearing ground. His body already longs to be standing back on the tarmac of the runway. Not up here in this tin flying machine. “Breathe, Fernando.” Mark adds as Fernando tries to break his fingers. The Spaniard’s face is screwed into a tight frown. _I just want this over, I just want this over_ Fernando chants in his head. Mark places a soothing hand on Fernando’s thigh without realising it. “It’s Ok, Nano… Everything is going to be Ok…” Fernando is ripped from his panic at the endearing name Mark uses. _Nano_ … Fernando likes it. He can’t place why, but it fills his body with warm gooey happiness. He blinks his eyes open, turning to face Mark. He hadn’t realised the Australian was so close. Fernando blushes deeply as he finds himself nose to nose with Mark. Mark falls back into his seat, staring at his lap as the colour fades onto his cheeks. Still panting slightly, Fernando somehow finds it in himself to raise a soft smile, momentarily forgetting where he is.

“Mark-?”

“-Sorry.” The Australian cuts in. Fernando smiles a little wider.

“No… Was going to say thanks…” Mark turns to face him, a warm look in his eyes.

“Oh… Well, you’re welcome, mate.” Fernando loosens his tight grip on Mark’s fingers but still keeps them looped through his own. “So, are you just not a fan of take off or-?”

“-Any of it.” Fernando shudders as the seatbelt signs are turned off. “Hate it all.”

“Flying?” Mark queries. Fernando just nods. “Bummer for an F1 driver…”

“And you?”

“Me?”

“What do you not like about it?”

“I’m all good, matey.”

“Mark, are not-”

“-I’m fine.” Mark snaps, glaring at the seat in front. Fernando doesn’t understand. Unclipping his seatbelt (he’s shocked it’s taken him that long to get the blasted thing off) he pushes the armrest between them up, shuffling closer to Mark. “Mate, can you not.” Fernando feels a little hurt as Mark sends him back to his seat.

“Let me help. You help me.”

“You can’t do anything to help.” Mark exhales. Fernando shakes his head.

“Can.”

“No you can’t…”

“Want to.”

“Well you can’t.” Fernando sighs, glancing out of the window as he looks past Mark. It’s a stupid thing to do considering the fear it pours through his body. He quickly pulls his eyes back inside the cabin, holding Mark’s hand a little tighter.

“Are quite high now…” Fernando observes, unaware of what he’s saying. Mark tears his hand from his, ripping at his seatbelt. “Mark-?”

“-I need to get out.” Mark spits, still wrestling with the material locked around his waist.

“Calm down, let me-”

“-Let me out, Fernando.” Mark grits, still trying to release the metal from his waist. It won’t give. Mark starts to panic.

“Stop, please, let me…” Fernando begs, trying to move Mark’s hands away so he can free the Australian. It scares him how fast Mark’s chest is rising and falling. As soon as the seat belt slides apart Mark is on his feet.

“Let me out.”

“Ok, just breathe, Mark-”

“-Let me out!” Mark panics, pulling once more at his open collar. Fernando stands, moving so Mark can get out.

“Is everything OK here, gentlemen?” The stewardess asks, standing in front of Mark.

“Fine.” He spits. “I just need the toilet.”

“Ok, sir.” The stewardess smiles, stepping out the way. Fernando remains standing as he watches Mark stride down the cabin. “Are you Ok?”

“Good.” Fernando nods, sitting back in his seat. He waits for the stewardess to leave him alone before he looks down the aisle in the direction Mark headed off. He can see the Australian, not in one of the bathrooms but standing at the back of the plane, bracing himself against the wall with his arms. Not even thinking about it Fernando heads after him.

“What is wrong?” Fernando soothes, rubbing gently at Mark’s back. Mark forces himself to breath deeply.

“I don’t… Don’t like the heights…” Mark mutters. Fernando instantly realises his mistake.

“Am so sorry I did not-”

“-Don’t worry about it, mate.” Mark breathes, not even looking over at the Spaniard. “How could you have known if I didn’t say?”

“Are you Ok now?” Fernando asks gently. Mark doesn’t answer straight away.

“It’s… I feel trapped down there…” Mark admits, fighting passed the lump in his throat. Fernando continues to rub gentle circles into his back.

“Are claustrophobic?”

“No… Not badly. I just… Don’t like it…”

“Is Ok-” Fernando tries again, but this time he is stopped when the plane gives a gently drop. He grabs tightly at the Australian’s shoulder as Mark straightens up. “Mark?”

“It’s Ok…” Mark doesn’t sound very convincing. Fernando holds him tighter.

“Gentlemen, if you could return to your seats?” The stewardess asks, rushing towards them. “We’re just moving through a touch of turbulence.”

“Turbulence…?” Fernando’s eyes widen in panic.

“Nothing to worry about, Sir. It will be passed soon.” She smiles, oblivious to the panic in both men’s eyes. Mark leads the way back towards their seats, Fernando’s hand still locked in his. All Fernando wants to do is hide into Mark’s embrace but he’s not sure that’s allowed.

“Fernando, do you mind…” Mark doesn’t have to finish the question; Fernando is already nodding. He was going to offer anyway. Quickly he slides into their row, taking the seat next to the window and dragging Mark in behind him, trapping him in place. With a sharp snap the blind is pulled down. “Let me…” Fernando’s shaking hands can’t seem to work the metal clasps of the seat belt. Mark snaps it shut, pulling it against Fernando’s navel. “Good?” Mark asks with worried eyes. Fernando has gone very pale and is barely saying anything. Fernando nods twice. “It will be-”

“-Do not.” Fernando gasps as the plane drops a little again. His hold on Mark’s hand becomes increasingly tight. Mark bites his lip before deciding that he doesn’t care what anyone thinks; Fernando needs his help.

“Come here…” Mark mutters lightly, pulling Fernando under his arm. Fernando curls into him, tucking his feet up on the chair as he buries his face in Mark’s chest. Mark sets a hand combing softly through his hair, keeping his eyes on Fernando and distracting himself with making sure the Spaniard is Ok. Not that he wouldn’t anyway, it just stops him thinking about how high up they are and how trapped they would be if the aeroplane suddenly crashed to the ground.

Mark takes a deep breath before forcing the thought out of his head.

“Mark?” Fernando digs his fingers into the Australian’s thigh as the plane dips again sending a whooshing feeling in both of their stomachs. Mark places a soft kiss to the top of Fernando’s head.

“It’s all good, mate. I’ve got you.” Mark promises, pulling Fernando closer. Fernando breathes him in, liking the comfort his masculine scent brings. The Spaniard lets it cloud his mind until it’s all he’s thinking about.

He is more than shocked when he manages to fall asleep.

\- - -

Fernando is walking through the paddock with Flavio when it happens. They were discussing his plans for next year. Apparently Flavio has another young and upcoming driver signed so he needs Fernando’s seat to give the kid a debut. The plans at the moment are for Fernando to be a test driver at Renault, ready for him to take a seat in 2003. Something about it sits funny with Fernando but if it gets him a drive who is he to question Flavio’s ways. He sometimes thinks about what would have happened if he had taken the Ferrari offer in 2000. Would he be Michael Schumacher’s teammate now? That was something he would never know.

Something he wasn’t expecting, thought, was to see Mark strolling towards him like he was a regular in the paddock. Fernando’s feet stumbled to a stop as their eyes connected.

“Fernando?” Mark frowns, smiling towards him. Fernando just beams back.

“Aha, Mark.” Flavio grins, shaking the Australian’s hands. “I see you are making yourself known around here.”

“Thought I’d get a look in, yeah, mate.” Mark smiles, still looking at Fernando.

“Fernando, this is Mark Webber. He’s the driver who will be in Minardi next year.” Flavio explains. Fernando nods, still smiling.

“You’re looking happier.” Mark winks as Flavio moves off to leave them alone. Fernando blushes a little.

“Is because these are back safely on the ground.” Fernando returns, pointing to his feet. “You are looking better too.”

“I’m much closer to the ground now, mate.” Mark smiles. Fernando can’t help but reciprocate it.

“Prefer this. Prefer it when you are relaxed.” Fernando said.

“You seemed pretty relaxed snoozing on my shoulder.”

“Sorry about this…” Fernando blushes. Mark brushes the comment away.

“No worries. Kept me calm, actually.” Mark shrugs. Fernando smiles at the memory of waking up to Mark watching him sleep. “Hopefully we’ll be on the same flight back.”

“Hopefully.” Fernando nods in agreement. Fernando wasn’t one to kiss strangers on planes, but he knew then and he knew now Mark was different. Mark was special. With a quick check around Fernando rises onto his toes and places his lips chastely on Mark’s. “Hopefully.” He repeats before dashing off after Flavio. Mark watches him go with a warmth spreading in his stomach.

_Hopefully indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> #ForzaJules


End file.
